Helmets are worn by users carrying out activities that require head protection, such as cycling. Helmets, which come in various sizes and shapes, include a retention system including fastening straps that extend under the chin of the helmet wearer to retain the helmet in position with the wearer's head.
The fastening straps assist in maintaining the helmet attached to the wearer's head and reduce vertical and pivoting movements of the helmet. However, since they extend downwardly and forwardly under the chin, fastening straps may not always prevent a pivotal play toward the front of the wearer's head. This may result in exposing the back of the wearer's head during a multiple-impact fall.
Stabilizing straps, which contour the occipital portion of the wearer's head, have been developed (See for instance U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,704,072; 5,638,551; and 7,114,197). However, these stabilization straps are typically relatively heavy and there is always a need for lighter helmets.